The invention relates to key telephone systems and, more particularly, to call intercept arrangements for use in such systems.
In key telephone systems it is common practice to use one key telephone station as an attendant's station for handling some, or all, of the outside lines--central office lines, PABX lines or the like--that have an appearance on his or her station. This involves especially the answering of calls incoming over the lines and, if the call is destined for another key telephone station, the transfer of the incoming call, say by means of an intercom facility, to such other station. In many instances the demand on the attendant's time may become so great that there is a danger of calls stacking up and remaining unanswered.